


Volunteering

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: New college student Tony volunteers for a porn shoot to piss off his father. It turns out to be more than he expected and he ends up over his head without a way to get back out again.————Kinktober Prompt 8 - Casting Couch/Bukkake
Relationships: Others/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note before the fic to warn anyone who might be uncomfortable with the content. While participating in sexual activities Tony is 16. This is the age of consent however he is clearly stated to be under 18 and therefor underage. In addition, while he never specifically retracts his consent of the situation, he does become very uncomfortable and wants to stop but doesn’t know how to do it and the situation escalated.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and don’t read if any of this would be distressing to you.

Tony’s heart pounded away in his chest with nerves as he walked down the empty Boston street. He was making his way to a newly leased office building on the outskirts of the city. It was a building that he had heard about on campus from older students. He had overheard them talking about some of their friends at another college working on a video project that were looking for volunteers to be filmed. Tony hadn’t been shy to interject to hear more about the project and left with the address to the building on a flier and a skip in his step.

Tony had done his best to make sure that Rhodey didn’t find out about this project that he was trying to volunteer with. He had no doubt in his mind that not only would Rhodey not approve of this particular project but that he would also actively try and stop Tony from going. It was one of the few times that Rhodey and Howard would have been in agreement if they had known about it.

The fact that Howard would have disapproved, strongly and loudly, was the whole reason that Tony had even decided to participate in the project in the first place. There was no way in any world that Howard would approve of his son volunteering in a video project that was little more than an excuse to have an amateur porn shoot.

The design behind the project to get it approved by the college was to showcase how minimal sets and lights and camera angles could create a captivating scene in a visual medium as well as drawing attention to the injustices of the sex industry at the same time. At least those were the claims. In all practicality, everyone that knew about the project knew that it was just an excuse for co-eds to go a little wild and have some fun screwing around in a relatively safe environment.

Howard would have an absolute conniption if he ever knew that Tony was ‘risking the Stark name’ by doing something so potentially scandalous.

It wasn’t enough for Howard that Tony had been accepted to MIT at fifteen. It wasn’t enough that he was passing all of his classes. It wasn’t enough. Tony wasn’t enough. He was never enough and the way Tony figured it, if he couldn’t be enough for Howard the way he was then he would show just how much less he could have been and make Howard grateful for what he had that way.

When Tony reached the building he took a steadying breath and walked inside with all of the confidence and swagger that a sixteen year old could manage. Inside the office building was a very basic reception desk setup with a bored looking college student behind it. The student was busy typing away at a laptop with a name tag reading ‘Jack’ on it.

“I’m here to volunteer for the video project,” Tony said, slapping down a flier that he had gotten from one of his classmates.

The student looked Tony up and down with an incredulous expression on his face. “You do know what this project is right?” he asked with no little amount of condescension in his voice. “You don’t exactly look like you’re eighteen.”

Tony took another piece of paper from his pocket along with his license and put those on the desk as well. “I know exactly what the project is or I wouldn’t be here. In addition, the age of consent in Massachusetts is sixteen. My birthday was two weeks ago so I’m perfectly legal to get fucked for the sake of your grade.”

Jack took a careful look at Tony’s license to check for a fake and his eyebrows rose when he got to the name. He gave a quick glance at the legal statute that Tony had printed off and brought in. “Let me go check with Stacy. She’s the lead on this project.”

With that the student got up and went into one of the back offices. Tony took the moment alone to examine the outward face of the project and couldn’t find anything that gave any indication as to what kind of project was being filmed there. It only took a few minutes for the student to return now accompanied by another, this one slightly older and presumably Stacy.

“Tony Stark,” she said as though surprised that her project teammate hadn’t been messing with her. “Never thought I’d see someone like you show up to a project like this.”

Tony flashed a press smile that he had been practicing since he was four and his father was thrusting him front and center with the press. “I’m a big fan of the arts and enjoy supporting them in any way that I can. If people can donate their bodies to science then why can’t I do the same for the arts?”

The two older students shared a look between themselves. It was a look that later on in life Tony would come to know as an indication that someone was going to try and take advantage of him. At sixteen however, he might be able to build a circuit board in his sleep and be legal to fuck but he was still very inexperienced in the ways of the adult world.

“I suppose, since you are actually of legal age,” Stacy hedged as though expecting Tony to get wise and back out at any minute, “I suppose we could use you as a volunteer. We were actually just getting ready to shoot a video right now if you want to jump right in.”

Tony hadn’t been expecting to actually participate today. He had just thought he’d be able to sign up, be given more information, and told when to come back. Not wanting to appear out of his depths though, he tossed his head back and rocked back on his heels trying to appear taller and nonchalant. “Lead the way.”

The two art students turned and led the way down the hall to a back office where any noises would be harder to hear up front. Stacy held the door open and Tony followed Jack inside. In the room already were four other students, one woman and three men. The woman and one of the men were each holding cameras, fixing the settings and getting them ready to go. The other two men were lounging back on a couch that was covered with a sheet.

“This is Sandra and Jason,” Stacy said, indicating the two on the cameras. “They are the other two members of our team. Rob and Mark are two other volunteers. You’ll be filming with them today. We have a few rough scripts planned out. This one features a casting couch. Originally Rob was going to act as the interviewer and Mark was going to be the one ‘interviewed’ but I think you will do much better in that role. Mark can act as Rob’s assistant instead. Everyone’s good with a little improv right?”

When she received eager nods from her classmates Stacy smiled and started ushering Tony towards the couch. He stumbled over his feet as he allowed himself to be pushed forward. Everything was happening so fast and Tony was trying to get his head back up to speed. He really hadn’t thought he would be filmed today but it’s not like he could say no at this point. He had already volunteered.

Mark got up off the couch and Tony was pushed down into the vacant seat. Looking around the room from the new position he had to blink a few times as the lights focused right now on the couch threw the rest of the room into a shadowy haze. Stacy and Jack both busied themselves double checking their teammates’ work and Rob leaned back into the couch, throwing one arm over the back and around Tony’s shoulders.

“So is this your first time?” Rob asked, not even bothering to hide the way he was eyeing Tony up and down.

“First time in front of a camera? Hardly. I’ve been giving interviews to the press since I was four years old,” Tony bragged.

Rob sniggered. “This is a bit different than a press interview. You gonna be able to make it all the way through the shoot or are you gonna chicken out halfway through and make them have to waste time to start all over again?”

Tony bristled at the implication that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the rest of them. He’d been showing up people twice his age since he was a child. “Don’t worry about me. I can keep up as long as I need to. What about you?”

Rob looked Tony over again, heat evident in his eyes. “Oh keeping it up won’t be a problem at all.”

Mark was smirking as he listened in to the conversation, eager to get filming before Tony’s rush of cocky teenage bullheadedness left him and he realized that he was better off not getting fucked by men ten years his senior. Fortunately for them Stacy finished up her check of the equipment and everyone started to take their places.

“We’re ready to get started now. Remember, the basic set up is that Tony is interviewing for a job. Rob, Mark, you two need to test him out to see if he measures up. This is meant to be a basic blowjob scene so stick to that,” Stacy instructed. “Keep everything good in view of the cameras for us to get. Other than that we’ll stay out of your way. Get started.”

Sandra and Jason took their places with Stacy and Jack monitoring. Mark sat down on the arm of the couch behind Rob and both of them turned their full attention to Tony.

“So you’re here for a job interview?” Rob asked, getting into what little character there was in an amateur porn shoot. “You know there’s a lot of competition for the role. What are you willing to do to convince me to give you the job?”

Tony slid over on the couch closer to Rob and ran a hand up the inside of the older man’s thigh. “I’m flexible and highly motivated to get this position. I can show you just how motivated if you want.”

“What are you waiting for then? Get to it,” Rob ordered.

Tony undid the top of Rob’s pants and pulled out his already half hard cock. Leaning down Tony licked over the head getting a taste for it before wrapping his lips around it and giving a light suck. Rob hummed, evidently pleased so far which gave Tony confidence to continue. Slowly he bobbed his head down taking in another inch to suck on.

He was lost enough in his actions that he hadn’t noticed Mark walk around the back of the couch to the other side until he was grabbing Tony by the hips and pulling him down onto the floor. Tony let out an oomph in surprise and his mouth popped off Rob’s cock in response.

“Now, now. None of that,” Mark chided. “If you’re going to show how motivated you can be then do it right. Sluts suck cock on their knees on the floor. Gives you a better angle that way and keeps you in your place better. Now get back to it.”

Tony flushed in embarrassment at the directions and being called names but not enough to make a scene and stop. Rob had taken his cock by the base and was wagging it at Tony’s face in an indication to get back to work. When Tony leaned back in to start sucking on the cock again Rob grabbed him by the hair and pulled him straight down, not letting Tony control the speed or depth.

Tony moaned uncomfortably as the cock hit the back of his throat and kept going. He gagged and tried to pull back but the hand in his hair didn’t let him get very far. Fortunately Rob only gave one more hard thrust before pulling his cock out of Tony’s mouth completely, letting it slide and smear across Tony’s cheek.

“Is that’s all you’ve got?” Rob asked condescendingly. “If you want the job you’re going to have to do better than that.”

With that he shoved himself back into Tony’s mouth and down his throat. Tony tried hard to relax to stop gagging and make it easier on himself. While he wasn’t completely successful it was better. He was able to wrap his lips around the cock to create some suction which Rob really seemed to like because it made him fuck into Tony’s face even harder.

“Yeah, that’s the kind of cocksucking I’m looking for,” Rob groaned. “Not going to give the job to someone that can’t even suck a cock properly.”

Tears were forming in the corners of Tony’s eyes at the words and the abuse that his throat was taking. Just over Rob’s shoulder he could see Sandra aiming the camera down at him to get a good shot of his mouth being stretched wide around the cock and how he was struggling to take it all. Behind him he could hear Mark stroking himself while he waited for his turn. Tony on the other hand wasn’t even remotely hard from any of this.

It seemed to go on forever that Rob continuously pounded against the back of Tony’s throat making him choke and gag whenever he couldn’t get himself to relax fast enough. Eventually though the cock in his mouth twitched and cum started flooding over Tony’s tongue. At least the first shot did. Part way through Rob pulled out and aimed his cock at Tony’s forehead and proceeded to cover the teenager’s face with his cum.

“I guess your mouth was a bit motivated after all,” Rob said as he wiped his hand off on the sheet covering the couch and tucked his cock back into his pants. “I’m going to need a second opinion though before I make my final decision.”

Mark wasted no time grabbing hold of Tony and pulling him around to face him. As he was spun Tony could see the cameras closing in on Rob’s relaxed posture and the way the cum was dripping down his own face. The mess didn’t seem to bother Mark very much though because he was quick to shove his cock into the hole that Rob had just vacated.

Unlike Rob, Mark didn’t fuck hard and fast. He kept up a slow and steady pace that didn’t have Tony choking as often but the trade off was that he kept himself balls deep in Tony’s throat for even longer than Rob had. Every time he stayed buried in Tony’s throat there was a wet sucking noise as Tony desperately tried to breathe around the obstruction. It got to the point where he was seeing black at the edges of his vision and Mark had to slap him across the face a few times to keep him alert.

“Focus slut,” Mark ordered as he slapped Tony’s cheek again. “I don’t want a half hearted throat fuck just because you’re too tired after taking the boss’s cock. You want this job, you have to work for it.”

Tony moaned in pain as his throat ached and his face stung. This wasn’t at all what he thought would happen when he had made his way here but it was far too late now. His only option was to try and be a better fuck for Mark so that he would would finish and let him breathe and this could all be over with.

As Mark got closer he became a little rougher, jamming his cock in and out of Tony’s mouth rapidly before pulling off and shooting himself all over Tony’s hair and face. A bit of his cum even landed on Tony’s shirt leaving the teenager completely drenched between both Rob’s load and his. Tony could only kneel there on the floor as Mark finished and Jason moved in with his camera to catch every single detail and to make sure that nothing was missed.

“Perfect,” Stacy called out, excitement clear in her voice. “I’d say we got everything that we needed from this shoot. “Sandra, Jack, Jason, let’s start getting everything edited. The rest of you, thank you for volunteering your time. You’re free to go.”

Before Tony really knew what was happening he was being ushered up off the floor and out of the office building. Rob and Mark headed off down the street together without even a backwards glance at Tony. Night had fallen while he had been in the building which Tony was grateful for since no one had even bothered offering him a towel and he was still covered in cum.

Using the bottom of his shirt he wiped off as much as he could manage but he still felt it in his hair and on his face. He felt far dirtier than he’d imagined he would when he had first shown up with the idea of volunteering. Slowly he started making his way back to campus where he could shower and put the whole thing behind him. It wouldn’t be until next week that he’d learn that in addition to using the footage for their class project, the older students had also given copies of the footage to their friends to watch. It wasn’t long before other students were asking if that same motivation was how he got such good grades and would he give them a personal demonstration too. All Tony could think was that doing this to piss off Howard hadn’t been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel [Don't Call My Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124060)


End file.
